


MULTIVERSE

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Editor Akaashi Keiji, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Soulmates, alternative universe, haikyuu manga spoilers chapter 378, haikyuu manga spoilers chapter 379, mbsy black jackals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: What if there were different us who are destined to meet at different stages of their lives on different worlds?Akaashi and Bokuto are destined to meet in each of these worlds. In this occasion they know each other in their twenties.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	MULTIVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains important spoilers of the manga, be careful!!

From the time he was a child to the Elementary School, Akaashi followed step by step what his parents had planned for him.

His first attempt to change that monotony was accessing the university to do Literature. As always, the dark-haired man did his best in his studies and for a year he has obtained a position as editor for the weekly shonen manga.

Akaashi opposed the literature department, but now he was looking after a mangaka and a lot of paperwork behind him. He was really disappointed. Not his own, but his parents' too. They do not stop remarking on their calls how bad their path was since they decided not to listen to them. Akaashi always ends up with a headache and the smell of beer and tobacco permeated in his clothes.

Since then his routine had been the same: He got up early, accompanying his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. He wore the half-corded shirt while he heated up the coffee and put some bread to toast, in those minutes he took the opportunity to tie the shirt and tie. Once everything was ready, he served it and ate it standing up.

Soon, he moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair a little. Lastly, he stopped by his room to put on his pants and shoes. Once everything was arranged and checking himself in the mirror of his closet, which he opened to take out his jacket.

At the foot of his bed was the backpack he was carrying to work. He always came so exhausted that he ended up leaving it anywhere. He began to organize what he needed, once he was done, he carried it on his shoulder and left the door of the house in the direction of the office.

Akaashi had to take the train in order to get to work. The crowd of people always stressed him but luckily he managed to make a hole to enter the car even if he was going to enter tight. A few minutes of suffering and finally reached the building.

Once inside he simply sat at his office desk, organized documents and answered calls. He stopped to eat, as he always took some balls of onigiri from the cafeteria to return to the table and the documents. When the closing time arrived, he said goodbye to his colleagues and retraced his steps.

Normally on the train he would check the schedule for the next day but that night some messages from the author in charge of him appeared breaking his scheme.

Not long ago Akaashi had to announce to Tenma that his work would come to an end. What was not expected is that he would appear so soon with a new idea.

The brunette with glasses had to blink a couple of times after checking the message. Tenma was asking him to accompany him to the Sendai gym on Saturday, November 17. Akaashi took a big puff after replying to his messages with an 'OK'.

He really didn't know what the other brunette was planning but he would have to work harder those days in order to have free Saturday, the pain in his head increased.

Akaashi as always was impeccable in what he did. So he was looking for information about the game. What teams participated and what players were in each team including some rules on volleyball.

Finally Saturday came, He meet Tenma at Tokyo station and they took the train to Sendai. Akaashi looked at his watch, they would surely arrive with the game already started. He knew that they had not been with anyone but the tardiness made him nervous.

Once at the stadium, Akaashi motioned for Tenma to find his seats while he searched for some lunch. The smell of onigiri recently made it to him so he headed to the stall, which was surrounded by girls talking about Miya Atsumu. That name sounded to him so when he was in front of the boy who attended he asked for him.

"I am the twin brother, I am usually around here with my mobile food stall to support him"

Akaashi gave him a small smile and just out of curiosity asked him if he was going to open a post in Tokyo, Osamu replied that he was thinking about it.

With the purchase, he went in search of Tenma. Once he reached the seat, he handed him the bag so he could get some rice balls. The brunette was explaining a bit of his past and how he had created a generation of monsters and the illusion that made him see how far they had come. Akaashi could feel a little nostalgia in his voice.

The dark-haired man with glasses listened attentively when a shout coming from the court made him look directly at it.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, BOKUTO BEEAAAM !!" The number 12 of the MBSYs celebrated their new point in such an extravagant way.

Tenma laughed out loud while Akaashi blushing followed the wing spiker game and applauded.

"You know what, Akaashi?" Tenma asked.

"I would like people to read my story as you are watching this game now, to discover the magic of Volleyball"

"I'm sure you will make it, Tenma-san" Akaashi answered confidently.

"I need to have an interview with them" demands Tenma

"I'll take care of it" Akaashi replied.

The match ended with the victory of the MBSY. The dark-haired man in glasses was kept in line to greet the players. Akaashi was really nervous, in front of him there were many children, he felt that he stood out.

When he faced Bokuto Koutarou, he really was energetic or at least that's how he thought of the first stay when he took his hands cheerfully. But something changed when he said he was coming to speak for an interview.

"So you're not my fan?" Bokuto asks with a pout.

Akaashi blushed, although he felt that every second counted to make the player happy and that he agreed to meet with Tenma-san.

"From today, I am" Bokuto smiled again.

Akaashi had not lied. He had really become a fan of Bokuto, with his first shot. He felt that it was a star that illuminated his path and so it was.

Since that game his nights had changed. He no longer felt so much darkness in his room. And it was not only to arrive and sleep, but to review an interview or game and bring out a smile.

Bokuto Koutarou had broken his routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little nervous writing this work since it contained the figure of Tanma.  
> I am really grateful for sensei's portrayal in the manga, I hope you enjoy it just as I do.  
> I was really excited by Akaashi's line where he says he is sure it will make people fall in love with his story about volleyball.


End file.
